wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Kaldorei
Kaldorei (child of the stars) is a young Elf who is a Weaver. He has shown to use multiple forms of Madō. He has shown to use a form of Madō that manipulates the elements of Lightning and Earth. Appearance Large in stature, Kaldorei has deep purple skin point ears and long green hair. He has outfitted himself with native Elf attire such as Feathered shoulder guards. He has shown to wear a Japanese hakama with black sandals. His eyes are noticebly yellow which seems to stem from his use of Lightning Madō. The same energy glows within the belt he wears on his waist. Personality An overall strong man, Kaldorei is a prominent Weaver. He has shown to be level headed, smart and strong willed. He fights to protect his people and wants whats best for the Elfish race. He has shown to think of Madō as an extension of his soul and uses it only in dire situations. He has moved from Elvish village to Elvish village training young elves in the art of Lightning Madō. He has shown great happiness in teaching others in the art, letting his spirit live on in others. History Born in a small village at the foot of the Ōkina Mountains, Kaldorei was named due to the starshower that took place the hour of his birth. The Elders of the village knew he would be a great manipulater of Hakukon and put him to training at a young age. He showed promise in manipulating the surronding rocks through Madō. During what appeared to be his teenage years, a thunderstorm ravaged most of his village. Atop the mountains, Kaldorei screamed to the heavens asking why the gods did this to his people. A strike of lightning flashed and with the use of Hakukon, he gathered it at his palm. With a steady turn, he redirect the blast into the mountains side saving the village from utter destruction. After the storm settled, his village began to return to normal. Kaldorei wanting to keep his village safe, taugh the art of manipulating Lightning through Madō to the younger generation. With peace that his people could protect themselves from future events he traveled throughout Nishi teaching several other Elvish villages the art of Lightning Madō. He gained the title of Master of Lightning, Kaldorei. Abilities *'Master of Anatomy'- A skilled physician, Kaldorei has shown potential in curing illness' using medicanal herbs and natural products. The ability to manipulate lightning Madō has shown to work with the electrical compound of the human body which Kaldorei has used to "shock" people back to life. He has natural talent for understanding all the race's, ranging from Siren to Human. He has shown to carry scrolls of medical information that any doctor would find useful. *'Lightning control through Madō'- During a thunderstorm, he manipulated the natural Lightning that struck down from the sky. He eventually mastered the ability to control and manipulate it and use it in a multitude of ways. He has shown to be skillful in channeling it, as shown when he took out, but not killed, an entire caravan of Thieves and Looters within seconds. *'Earth control through Madō'- His first shown use of Madō which was transcribed as modling of earth into tools, weapons, and structures. He proved to be skillfull in the crafting of weaponry and tools for his village to use. His father, an architect and blacksmith, also found his sons skill useful in working. Together the two created boats for fishing, houses of the utmost beauty and even created weapons for the hunters to use. *'Marksmanship'- Carrying a bow along with him at most times, Kaldorei has shown to be quite skilled in taking out enemies at range. He carries with him, iron tipped arrows that can be charged with Madō. His skills were taugh to him, by the Hunters of his tribe which are arguablly one of the top hunting tribes within Nishi. He has shown to use it to catch prey for food and when in battle, to take out Horse saddled troops. Trivia * His name Kaldorei comes from the World of Warcraft universe which in the Night Elf language means Children of the Stars.